


A (Karaoke) Night to Remember

by AppyNation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demi Levato, Karaoke AU, Klance Karaoke AU, M/M, Mars Argo now too, Should I tag Demi Levato?, There's some of that, These boys are so in love, Voltron, klance, klangst, yeah sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppyNation/pseuds/AppyNation
Summary: Keith did NOT want to do sing. His introversion and overall hate for crowds and loud noises made the thought of karaoke sound like a hellish nightmare. But man if he didn't love his friends, and would begrudgingly step out of his comfort zone for them. Who knows... maybe, just MAYBE, this night might turn out okay.





	1. Cool For The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Wow everyone! My first fic :') I am having SO much fun writing this. First of all just give yourselves a pat on the back for even coming to check this fic out. THANK YOU. Second, a couple things to say before you start reading.
> 
> 1) Yes, this is a college AU, I'd place their ages early 20s (old enough to get into clubs) with Shiro's being mid 20s. 
> 
> 2) Here is the wonderful song that I am now sick to death of thanks to writing this thing. For full effect I recommend listening to this either first (if you haven't heard the song before) or DURING the part it's playing for MAXIMUM MOOD SETTING.  
> Demi Levato - Cool For The Summer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkO4YqnxGBA)
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Fine. But I’m _not_ singing.”

Keith distinctly remembered saying those exact words to the group when they initially approached him with the idea of karaoke. No, scratch that. Initially he’d said something along the lines of “hell no”, but Hunk’s excited begging and Lance’s needlessly powerful puppy dog eyes, along with Shiro’s promise to pay for his meal was a deadly attack on his willpower. Pidge had been relatively quiet throughout this verbal coaxing, but the snicker or two from her direction and an indistinct mumble saying something about filming already set Keith on edge. He _wasn’t_ going to sing. After a particularly grueling midterm exam week, all he wanted to do was take his mind off study guides and scantrons, hang out with his friends, and get some free food. Watching them embarrass themselves in front of a club full of people didn’t sound too bad either.

They made their way into the club that night, finding a table in front of the stage as an astoundingly drunk college kid in a backwards cap belted out the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody, getting cheered on by what Keith could only assume to be his Frat brothers from the bar. He dropped into his seat, his face crinkling into a cringe as college kid hit an incredibly off-key power note. Perhaps coming here wasn’t the best idea. He could feel the low throb of a headache in the works, and this kid’s cat-howling rendition of one of his favorite songs wasn’t easing the pain—physically _or_ emotionally. He should’ve stayed home, curled up on the couch with nothing but him, the History channel, and sweet unadulterated peace.

Yet, here he was. With Brad McFrat over here screeching out the lyrics “So you think you can love me and leave me to die”. _Yes_ , Keith thought, _I would leave you to die_.

While Keith dealt with his internal struggle, his friends had already grabbed hold of a huge binder, flipping through the plastic pages filled with song titles as they excitedly picked which songs they wanted to sing. Keith exhaled and glanced over at them, quietly observing their actions as he normally did. He was content simply being a spectator, though he knew that would be short-lived as Lance shot him an intensely beaming stare that Keith could only know to be bad news.

“ _So_ , we all have songs picked except for Keith.” Lance noted in a sing-song kind of tone as he looked over at Hunk who wrote the song names on pieces of paper to keep track of them, before his stare landed back on Keith.

“That’s because I’m not _doing_ a song. That was my agreement for coming here in the first place.” Keith countered, trying to pass as casual. Though the intensity of Lance’s stare made him glance away. He _knew_ that look. He and Lance both knew how effective that gaze was on Keith. But it wouldn’t work this time. Nope. Wouldn’t happen.

Lance let out a frustrated— yet playful— groan, “Come on, Keith! Even Pidge is singing!”

“I’m only singing because Hunk doesn’t want to sing alone.” Pidge interjected, but flashed a devious smile in Keith’s direction as she adjusted her glasses, “But Lance is right. Even _I’m_ singing. You’ve got no excuse.”

“My _excuse_ is I don’t want to.” He argued through slightly gritted teeth as he grabbed the menu a little too forcefully, pulling it up in front of his face as he opened it. The History channel was calling to him, longingly from a distance, why couldn’t he have just stayed home? This had been a mistake, he was far too introverted for this and it wasn’t even like he _liked_ to sing and—

“Ah, I get it.” Lance said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, “you’re just _scared_.”

“WHAT?” Keith exclaimed, immediately dropping the menu as he looked upon Lance’s cocky face. “I am _not_ scared.”

Lance started laughing as he slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders, “babe, it’s okay. I’d be scared too if I had to follow the musical stylings of Lance McClain. You’d lose for sure.” He gave Keith one of his signature grins before Keith scoffed and shoved him away.

“I didn’t realize this was a competition.” He deadpanned as Lance held his smirk. Keith could feel his frustration ebb slightly as the thought of a competition settled into his brain. He could never turn down a chance to kick Lance’s ass. He kept a glare directed towards Lance as the rest of the group all but held their breaths in anticipation.

  
_Fuck it._

  
Keith reached out and grabbed the binder, pulling it to his side of the table as the entire group erupted into cheers.

He let out a huff as he skimmed the laminated pages, dragging his finger down the lists before he froze. He focused in on one song in particular, staring at it for a long moment as if he was waiting for it to jump off the paper. Shiro had been making small talk with Hunk as he caught a glance of Keith drilling a death stare into the binder. He rose his eyebrow and adjusted his angle to see if he could catch what song he was looking at, but before he could Keith snatched one of the karaoke slips, jotting down his name and the song number. He then shut the binder and grabbed the other slips before walking up to the DJ to turn them in, but not before Shiro faintly caught the sight of a blush on the boy’s cheeks. The table exchanged confused glances but were interrupted by the waitress coming to get their drink order.

An hour or so later Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro had already sang. Shiro singing a rather impressive version of Mary Jane’s Last Dance by Tom Petty (Keith was pretty sure Shiro had already gained a fan base from the majority of the girls at the club just from that one performance alone), while Hunk and Pidge screamed their way through Bon Jovi’s Livin’ On A Prayer. They were so passionate they had gotten the entire club to sing along, Keith couldn’t even stop himself from humming along with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Lance had been practically standing on the table, belting out _Ooooh we’re halfway there_ before Shiro had to forcibly pull him down as to not get all of them kicked out of the damn place.

After the cheering subsided once Hunk and Pidge were done, they came down and plopped back into their seats, winded and grinning. It was another second before the DJ’s voice came through the speakers, “Alright, next up we have Lance! Come on up!” the DJ’s voice called out in an animated fashion.

Lance grinned widely as he stood up looking down at Keith as he moved around the table, “watch a master at work, mullet. You won’t be able to look away.”

Keith let out a dry laugh, “Like when you can’t look away from a train wreck? Don’t worry, I’m preparing myself.”

Lance shot him a glare as he jumped up on the stage grabbing the mic as he smirked looking down at their table, “this song goes out to my sarcastic-ass boyfriend.”

Suddenly, a familiar piano tune began to play through the speakers, a few girls in the crowd already screaming in recognition of the popular summer-time jam that had all but been overplayed that year. Keith let out a groan before he crossed his arms, of course Lance had to pick the most annoying song he’d heard since Call Me Maybe. But before he could brood any further, the beat picked up… and so did Lance’s hips.

  
_Tell me what you want, what you like_

  
_It’s okay_

  
_I’m a little curious too_

  
Now, Lance didn’t have the _best_ voice, but he could certainly carry a tune. Exceptionally well here since this song was octaves higher than most guys their age would be able to hit. But it wasn’t necessarily his voice that Keith was focusing on right now—Lance, true to Lance fashion, had gone full performer mode. He was probably just trying to cement his victory in their little competition—and damn he was winning. He was being so sensual as he sang through the first verse. Keith could feel the heat radiating off his own neck under his collar. Was it hot in here? Yeah, they must have cranked the heat.

  
_Got my mind on your body, and your body on my mind_

  
_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite~_

  
Lance then looked directly down at Keith, his hips swaying to the beat as he sang the next lines. Who was he, goddamn Shakira? Keith felt his face flush as he visibly swallowed.

  
_Don’t tell your mother_

  
_Kiss one another_

  
_Die for each other_

  
_We’re cool for the summer! HA!_

  
As soon as that last line was sang, the music and beat picked up and Lance began jumping in time with the music, a fist in the air and a huge grin on his face as the audience cheered. It was obvious he was having a blast, and Keith’s heart fluttered from the look of pure happiness that seemed to emanate off his dorky-ass boyfriend.

  
_Take me down into your paradise_

  
_Don’t be scared cause I’m your body type~_

  
Keith felt like he was going to die. His bones would somehow just disintegrate and he would become a puddle on the floor. At the words “I’m your body type”, Lance looked directly at Keith as he did a full abdominal body roll, getting another screaming reaction from the crowd. Lance must’ve seen the reaction he got from his red-faced significant other as he let a light laugh interrupt his singing before he kept going.

_Breathe, Keith. Focus on your breathing._ He thought to himself when he realized he had gone probably 15 seconds through Lance’s second verse without taking a single breath. He just watched his boyfriend with amazement as he sang into the next round of the chorus. He knew Lance could dance. He had spent many a night dancing around Keith’s kitchen as he cooked, so engulfed in the music and food that he never noticed Keith subtly watching him from the couch with a fond smile. But this dancing was different. It had purpose—and that purpose was to seduce the _fuck_ out of Keith.

And damn it, it was working.

Keith had been thinking nonstop throughout Lance’s performance, trying so hard to keep his breathing normal and maintain his nonchalant façade (he didn’t _want_ Lance to know what he was doing to him) that he didn’t even realize the music had gone slightly quiet for the breakdown and Lance had walked to the edge of the stage, right in front of Keith. He dropped down bouncing on the balls of his feet with a grin as he put his finger between his lips and the microphone.

  
_Shh… don’t tell your mother._

  
Keith’s jaw unwillingly dropped as he just stared up at Lance, his heart catching in his throat at the feeling of intimacy they shared in that moment. It was as if the crowd, his friends, everyone had slipped away and it was just them. Though it only lasted a moment because then Lance bounced back up and continued with the breakdown, going to the middle of the stage.

  
_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind…_

  
Lance put his hands over his head in between singing the lines and began to clap in rhythm, encouraging the crowd to do the same. It didn’t take long for everyone to join in—even Keith.

  
_Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite…_

  
God, Keith could barely contain himself. This lovable, silly, _sexy_ dork was the one he had chosen to be with. Before he could realize it, his guard had come crumbling down as a huge smile flashed on his face. Lance had glanced over, his eyes widening slightly and Keith could literally see his chest swell from happiness as he grabbed the mic tighter and dropped to his knees dramatically just as the beat dropped.

  
_TAKE ME DOOOWN!_

  
The crowd went nuts, so did Keith and the rest of the gang. Keith was laughing in shock as Lance stepped up the dramatics, somehow fitting to the song.

  
_DON’T! BE! SCAAAARED!_

  
Lance was still on his knees, moving his whole body to the beat as he sang the rest of the chorus, his eyes shut and just having the time of his life. It made Keith’s chest bubble with fondness as he watched his boyfriend, he may be a pain in the ass most of the time but fuck did he love him.

  
_We’re cool for the summer!_

  
The music ended on the beat of Lance singing “summer” before the crowd’s cheers turned deafening. Pidge and Hunk basically propelled themselves out of their chairs, hollering and cheering for their friend. Shiro was laughing and clapping loudly from his seat, putting his thumb and pinky fingers in between his lips as he whistled loudly. Keith—well, Keith didn’t even know what to do. He was so beside himself that all he could do was laugh and clap along with the rest of them.

  
Lance was right. There was no way that Keith could compete against that. He didn’t stand a chance.

  
On that thought, he froze. _Fuck._

  
He was going to have to sing next.


	2. Using You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Keith sing? Or just be filled with angst? Probably both. Definitely both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO much fun writing this, y'all. Seriously. Thank you SO MUCH for reading my dorky ideas, it means the world.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

He couldn’t do this.

Keith’s smile quickly dropped as he stood up out of his chair just as Lance hopped down from the stage. Pidge and Hunk steamrolled over to him, hugging him and laughing as they praised his performance. Lance was still trying to catch his breath, laughing as he shot a fond glance over to Keith, only for it to falter as he saw the expression his boyfriend wore. It was one of anxiety and panic, he could tell instantly. It was a look he dealt with a lot when it came to Keith. Lance frowned and reached a hand out to the black-haired man, but Keith spun around on his heels quickly as he began trying to sift through the crowd that had formed during Lance’s performance. _The bathroom. Just get to the bathroom._ Keith repeated to himself in a mantra-like manner as he bumped into way too many people for his comfort level. If he had thought they had cranked the heat up during Lance’s show, he was now _certain_ that they had kicked it up to _burning-in-hell_ degrees Fahrenheit.

He couldn’t breathe. He just needed to get out of this crowd.

He heard his name spoken by two separate voices in the midst of the excruciating trek toward the dinged-up door with the restroom symbol on it. The first was the DJ, calling out his name since he was supposed to go next. That certainly didn’t help the bundle of nerves that had settled in his gut.

The second voice was one he would be able to recognize through any loud crowd, a voice that could cut through the fear and anxiety and _ground_ him, like it had done so many times in the past. He got to the door putting a hand on it before that voice called out to him again, closer now, causing him to freeze. The DJ must have given up on Keith’s turn because suddenly a middle-aged woman was belting out the lyrics to “Man, I Feel Like A Woman”.

Keith grit his teeth as he looked back at Lance, prepared to spit hellfire and yell that he was fine and just wanted to be left alone. Though as soon as he looked at Lance's face, any and every assemblance of that fight in him disintegrated as he let out the shaky breath he didn’t realize he'd been holding. Lance was looking at him with such worry, one hand still reaching out to him in momentary hesitation as if Keith would shatter if he laid a hand on him. And as soon as their eyes locked, Keith could only assume his own face wore a look of fear or panic by the way Lance’s expression shifted from confusion and worry to determination and (probably albeit feigned) confidence. He walked up and took Keith’s hand gently pulling him into the bathroom. The belting woman’s voice quieting significantly as the door shut. Fortunately the bathroom was empty, the only noise in the small, dirty room being Keith’s ragged breathing as he leaned against the sink, his long bangs falling in his face as he tried to catch his breath.

Lance wasted no time as he walked up to his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks as he ran his long fingers up through Keith’s black bangs, brushing them out of his eyes. “Breathe, Keith. Deep and slow. Follow me.” Lance straightened his posture and took a deep breath through his nose, before slowly exhaling it through his lips, his stare encouraging Keith to follow along. Keith took a few more staggered breaths before he screwed his eyes shut, forcing his breathing to match Lance’s. He was embarrassed to say that this little ritual happened quite often. Keith freaking out, Lance calming him.

For Lance being the hyperactive erratic one in this relationship, he was sure good at being able to bring Keith’s reeling ass back down to Earth.

After a few moments, Keith’s breathing was much steadier as he slowly opened his eyes. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he spun around leaning over the sink as he turned the water on, splashing some on his face.

Lance watched him quietly, other than the directions on his breathing and the gentle coddling of ‘ _there you go, you’re doing good_ ’ while Keith was getting his breathing back under control, he hadn’t spoken up. Until now.

“So…” Lance began hesitantly. Keith hated how he sounded like he was walking on eggshells, “You… wanna tell me what happened back there?”

“Not really.” Keith muttered before reaching up and grabbing a few paper towels to dry his face. He didn’t want to talk about it, because he didn’t know. Had he really freaked out that badly because he had to get up and sing? That seemed silly. He was introverted, sure, but he could get up in front of crowds if necessary. He did fine in his communications classes, and those were with people he had to see every week. He’d never see any of these people again. What had made him so panicky?

Lance simply hummed in response before reaching out and putting a gentle hand on Keith’s back, a comforting gesture that had Keith’s shoulders slumping down as he looked back at him, “I’m sorry, Lance, I just—“

Before Keith could finish Lance shook his head giving his most gentle smile as the hand on Keith’s back started to move in small circles. “You’re fine. Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have pressured you into coming here, or singing. You’ve been a bundle of nerves all week and this was probably not what you needed…” Lance gave a weak laugh as the hand that wasn’t on Keith’s back went to his own neck, rubbing it nervously.

Keith could only stare at him, wide eyed. He hadn’t expected Lance to be so… understanding? Apologetic? Sincere?

“So, if anything, I should be apologizing—“

Lance had started to speak again, but was swiftly cut off by Keith’s lips on his. Keith could feel a small gasp leave the other boys mouth before he hummed into them, Lance putting the hand that was on his own neck onto Keith’s before carding his fingers up through Keith’s hair, making him shudder. He rested his hands on Lance’s chest, slightly gripping his boyfriend’s Star Wars t-shirt as their lips intermingled. Sure, making out in a dingy club bathroom may have not been the most romantic thing in the world, but Lance had a way of making Keith feel like nothing in the world mattered but him. That’s how he felt now, and everything faded. The bathroom, the noise, the anxiety. All that he was left with was Lance. Sweet, annoying, kind, idiotic, _amazing_ Lance. And in that moment he figured it out.

 _This_ had been why he panicked.

He loved Lance so damn much, and his mind didn’t know what to do with that overflow of emotion. It wasn’t the singing, it was _why_ he was singing. It was the song he’d chosen. Lance knew Keith loved him, or at least he _hoped_ Lance knew, but Keith was never good with expressing how he felt. This would be a huge step for him, but as he felt the love that poured from Lance’s lips, Keith knew this was what he needed to do. For how much bullshit Keith put him through, Lance deserved that much.

The opening of the bathroom door snapped Keith back into reality as he heard someone mutter a drunken ‘get a room’ before walking past them into a stall.

Keith pulled away slightly, panting as he rested his forehead against Lance’s with a small smile. “Thank you.”

Lance gave a breathless chuckle as he brought his hands down and rested them on Keith’s hips, “it’s what I’m here for, babe.”

Keith chuckled at the pet name and shook his head before taking a deep breath pulling their bodies apart as he looked up at Lance with a determined smile. “I still have a song to sing.”

\--

It took some convincing for the DJ to let Keith go still, since he had technically missed his turn and there was obviously a line of others wanting to sing, though somehow Shiro worked his magic of persuasion and a few singers later the DJ called Keith’s name. A coil of anxiety sprung in his stomach but he took a breath and shook it off as he stood up walking up onto the stage while his table cheered him on. He walked up to the mic that was now attached to a stand, shielding his eyes momentarily from the bright lights that illuminated the stage.

“Uh…” he began before looking down at Lance who was giving him the widest grin he could while putting two thumbs up in the air, and Keith felt a rush of confidence flood his body. Almost as if Lance was somehow feeding it to him through his smile. “This song also goes out to my boyfriend.”

No sooner had he said that than a slow guitar strum began to play through the speakers. Out of the group, Shiro paused and let a soft chuckle escape his lips. “No way…”

Lance blinked, casting a glance over at Shiro curiously and was about to question him before Keith began to sing.

 

_I was afraid to put myself on the line for a boy_

_‘Til he put me in my place and showed me how to enjoy myself_

_I think I need your help, I think he’s coming back_

 

Keith took a breath before the chorus, steadying his voice. He didn’t have as high of a range as Lance, so he had to sing in a lower octave than the original singer, and hoped it came out sounding semi-decent. He peeked an eye open and glanced over at his table, the entire group’s jaws slack, which answered his question, he guessed.

 

_You’re the only one who’s making me come_

_To my sinful senses_

_I’ll never love anyone the same_

_I’ll never feel ashamed of using you for pleasure_

 

Keith’s hands gripped the microphone, his eyes still screwed shut. He was doing it. Even though he and Lance had been going out for months, and he’d been pining over the brown-haired boy for _much_ longer, this was his official declaration of love. He didn’t care that he was doing it in front of a crowd, in front of his friends, all that mattered was that Lance heard it.

 

_Am I naïve to think that he could be the love of my life?_

_There is a voice inside my head that’s tellin’ me that it’s right_

 

Keith’s eyes opened as he looked down at Lance, who was just sitting there with eyes as wide as saucers, his lips parted slightly in shock.

 

_I never thought I’d tell him how scared I am of losing him._

 

As Keith sang the second round of the chorus, he pulled the microphone off the stand, gripping to it still as if it was a lifeline. Keith was pretty much bashing down his walls with a sledgehammer at this point, so he might as well go all-out. If he was doing this, he wanted to make Lance feel like he was the most important person in that damn room. Keith Kogane did not half-ass anything. Besides, he had a competition to win.

After a moment of hesitation he let go of the mic stand and walked over standing in front of Lance, who was still looking up at Keith like he had grown three heads, and began to sing the bridge.

 

_Someday we’ll both be older_

_I wonder if we’ll be together looking back on the past_

 

Keith took a shallow breath as he knelt down, looking Lance in the eyes—his smoldering, shimmering, gorgeous blue eyes.

 

_But I don’t care if I don’t live to see another day_

_I love you in the worst way._

 

Wait, shimmering? Keith had been so intent on getting that last line out that he didn’t mentally register that Lance’s eyes were _shimmering_. Crying… Lance was crying. A tear or two finally dropped from his eyelashes. For a microsecond Keith panicked, had he done something wrong? But the smile that settled on Lance’s lips made Keith’s heart flutter. It was the same smile Keith would give when he knew Lance wasn’t looking. A smile of complete adoration. Keith almost didn’t keep singing, he was simply shocked at how beautiful the brown-haired love of his life looked in that moment. He stood back up, almost missing the beat to come back in.

 

_I love you and I hate you and I’m losing my mind_

_And you tell me all the time that this will pass and that I’m gonna be fine_

 

Keith let a smile creep onto his lips as he kept his eyes on Lance.

 

_We’re such a mess together_

_You make me lose my temper_

 

The absolute truthfulness of those last lines made Lance chuckle, finally pulling the arm of his green jacket up and wiping his cheeks.

Seeing Lance’s reaction, his tears, his happiness, his _acceptance,_ sparked a new sense of confidence in Keith. He shut his eyes again as he began to sway his body to the beat, his converse tapping against the stage, singing the last chorus with such a carefree smile on his face.

 

_You’re the only one who’s making me come_

_To my sinful senses_

_I’ll never love anyone the same_

_I’ll never feel ashamed of using you for pleasure_

_Of using you for pleasure_

_Of using you for pleasure._

 

The music ended and there was a moment of stunned silence before the crowd erupted into cheers. _No one_ had been expecting that. Especially not his friends, who sat in shock for a good second. It was Lance who first shot up and started screaming praise, the others following behind quickly him.

Keith let out an embarrassed laugh as he hopped off the stage, and before he could even make it back to their table Lance was walking— no, make that running— over to his side. Before Keith could get a word in Lance grabbed his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss that sent Keith reeling. It only lasted a moment before Lance gripped him into the tightest hug. His shoulders shook slightly as if he may start crying again.

“You win, Keith. You win.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song Keith sings. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vsE2nzkxGI 
> 
> Once again, thank you!! <3
> 
> You can follow my tumblr if you'd like for more fics and plenty of memes! http://appynation.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 featuring the awkward musical stylings of Keith will be out soon! Feel free to leave kudos, comments or whatever! Hope you all are enjoying it!
> 
> Be sure to follow my Tumblr if you'd like! http://appynation.tumblr.com


End file.
